Sye/Future
:The future of the Antarctican Investigation Authority also redirects here. Since Sye is the next Headmaster, it is only fitting. Having spent a lifetime trying to destroy Xet, Sye in the years to come has fallen more and more into his cynical, (rightfully) paranoid state. It was inevitable, then, that future Sye would become far less playful as he lost his youth, pouring everything he has into his mission to save the world from the aliens among us. He is, of course, unaware that these aliens are totally incompetant and could never succeed in destruction of this world. Sye became the Headmaster of the Antarctica Investigation Authority, and quickly molded it into a research and anti-paranormal investigative system. Reverse background? Rise to power As Sye matured, he became far less of a pushover and much stronger in his beliefs. He began to assert himself and use that to his advantage, joining the Antarctica Investigation Authority and rapidly dragging himself up the ranks. He eventually hit the big time and became Headmaster (Shroomsky had retired from espionage by now) of the AIA. Under the rule of Sye Grimom, the AIA was rapidly and strongly transformed from a broad defense institution to a specialzied one of research on the paranormal. The EPF and othErs were ordered to fend for themselves. It gained amny new personel, and, by accident, aquired the impending darkness that hovers over anyone that relates or is related to Sye. Sye's AIA Sunset realignment The charter for the AIA had come under sunset in 2019, considering that its controversial wiretapping powers were hated since its inception and reknowned takedown of the UPM. Sye's reforms and expansions only made it worse. The South Pole Council convened ten years after the AIA was created, with the urge to take it down. Headmaster Sye was called to testify if the agency was needed any longer, and he said that it was, "more than they know". In his serious tone (his voice had deepened greatly and became much more charismatic), he won much of the Council over on the need of the AIA to investigate "the evils among us". He asserted that "they're coming", and that "some are already here". Older, constantly re-elected councilmen agreed with this, and, in a close vote, the AIA's project charter was renewed. They even permitted Headmaster Sye to alter the agency as he saw fit, provided that it doesn't violate the original charter's rights, and that various courts in Sye's jurisdictions were allowed to oversee its change. Reforms The Antarctic Investigation Authority was quickly altered by this permission. The AIA became far more organized and structural, with assorted hierarchies. While still speedy and close-knit, Headmaster Sye wasn't on the field with his agents as much as Headmaster Shroomsky. Authorization within the agency was initially assumed to become a bureaucratic mess, but Sye made sure not to have that. When he was a chick, he often tried to get the government's help to defeat Xet, only for them to laugh at him. Expanded and built upon, their decade-old wiretapping technology was boosted to the latest in surveillance, and, as so many predicted, everyone was given robes to wear in their work (something Shroomsky never got around to doing), although these robes made them look a lot scarier. Robes aside, the AIA met the slang term of "suits" more than any agency that actually wore suits. Indeed, the AIA colliqually received the nickname "the suits" for easier recall. Sye's heritage should have made this expected, but it was still unnerving. Among new protocol was to "[[wikipedia:Secrecy#Government_secrecy|share NOTHING]]". Compare this to Shroomsky, whom was referred to as a "sheet of glass" when it came to transparency; the mushroom was easily guilt-stricken and easily duped into telling all. Other mandates were to, when communicating to one-another and to civillians on screen, appear as sillhouettes (not unlike The Director), and to take code names. (The sillhouette mandate was not required when not communicating on screen.) A year after Sye was sworn in, the AIA had grown from less than ten members to two thousand. Sye's reforms and protocol had boosted the success of the agency, although at a drawback, considering that much of the agency was directed towards the investigation of the paranormal, and at times, stopping it, making Sye's AIA- a government system -a direct competitor with such classic private enterprises like Spectre Smashers and Poltergeistsmashers. These later sued on the grounds of messing with businesses without statute. Lawsuits When Daniel Specter brought suit (Antarctic Investigation Authorty v. Daniel Specter, Poltergeistsmashers, Spect Estate, et. al.), he won. The court's decree was that the AIA could not directly terminate "any creature, once dead, now holding a celestial pass to return to the mortal world". This definition was later refined in Antarctic Investigation Authority v. Spectre Smashers to mean ghosts, zombies, and spirits bound. Sye was pleased that aliens were still apprehendable. The AIA's new duties According to Sye, the AIA was to be... * "Antarctica's greatest hope" in stopping the paranormal and evil that lives amongst everyday citizens. * "Ever vigilent." * "Ever skeptical." * "Ever watchful." * "Secretive." * "Stealthy." *"NOT boring." **It is unknown exactly why Sye gave this as a duty of the AIA. It may stem from his father insisting that Dib stop wasting his time and learn REAL COOKING. (Other times he'd say real science, but cooking IS science.) The AIA's main powers Under Sye, the AIA retained the powers it was vested with for its new charter. This, of course, included wiretapping, martial law, stalking, states of emergency, and classification. Sye, in his quest to MAKE IT KNOWN, overused his Headmaster rights of declassification, not unlike a familiar sailor. However, when Sye was yelled at by the powers that be, he backed down (but kept note that "They" were on to him). Sye assumed that the Voice was of Zitizen origin. Sye's AIA used the agency's powers mainly to bug homes of suspected aliens, conspiracies, string-pullers, and abandoned warehouses that looked innocent, among other things. The targets often found out about the incidents and removed the bugs, but Sye made sure there were more than needed to continue his watching. Criticism Sye, while upgrading and streamlining the AIA (pleasing the agents with increased salaries and benefits), received a lot of criticism, mainly from Shroomsky and ex-agents, as well as the general public and Bennywatchers. As follows, the most common criticisms are listed. *'You spent our tax money on WHAT!?!' The CREAM SODA Party had a bone to pick with Sye's AIA and their use of tax money. Bennywatchers, those ever-persistant debt stalkers, disclosed some interesting things regarding where the money goes. For example, much of the AIA funds are used to hunt for aliens, dissect alien items, and, apparently, track two or three specefic penguins wherever they may go, because they are aliens. ...-and also for putting a tracker on a vacuum, because "the vacuum is evil". Tagging screenhogs for surveillance was also in the budget: many disappeared in the night, and Sye immediately suspected aliens. It was eventually revealed to be Veranda eating their silicon-flavored bacon, and Sye was mad at her for being such an obbsessive taster of pork. She never apologized. *'Aliens?' Sye has come under criticism for spending so much AIA money on aliens, when the agency should be focusing more on REAL THREATS. Long gone were the days of stalking the UPM or the Ballin' Gangstas, and in came the use of the same on the paranormal. It is viewed by many as a waste. Calls have been made to divert AIA funding to the EPF and UTR, for real usage. *'Produce the evidence!' Sye consistently tells creatures in press conferences that the AIA has saved them from countless threats. They laugh and ask for proof. He tells them that the proof was often vaporized, removed, disintegrated, or shrunk to unseeable levels. Other times, he'll explain that the evidence is too secret to tell the public, and even if he told, they wouldn't believe him anyway. *'Petty thievery!' Even in the future, Sye remembers what happened when he tried to return Rocket Slug's backpack. Suspecting alien technology, he had the backpack seized right from the now-adult Rocket Slug's home. This move was very unpopular, though Rocket Slug herself found it quite funny and wasn't really angered too much (having long had a new backpack). *...-and more... Trivia * Sye effectively molded the AIA into a parody of the Invader Zim show's "Swolen Eyeball Network". * Sye's appearence (when the image comes) was largely based on this perception of his parodee. See also * Sye (present) * Antarctican Investigation Authority * Xet * Amy * XYZ System * Planet Z * Vam * Xet On It * Ten Seconds to Insanity * Professor_Shroomsky/Future * Daniel_Specter/Future * category:aliens * Quest for the Perfect Cleanser category:AIA category:Characters category:Agents category:Xet